Ese maldito insecto!
by Draga Gremionis
Summary: Lo que prometía ser una noche perfecta se convierte en un gran enredo de celos y mentiras que parecen no terminar nunca... Ese maldito insecto!
1. Chapter 1

Ese maldito insecto!  
By Draga1

La gran Ciudad del Oeste goza de una de una de las noches mas claras y despejadas en todo lo que se ha visto del año. El cielo nocturno cuajado de estrellas parece a punto de caerse por el peso de tantos diamantes que lo adornan. El clima es calido y el viento es apenas sutil como una suave caricia perfumada de las flores que se abren en esa temporada.  
Una enorme construccion destaca imponente entre sus vecinas, orgullosamente, casi con soberbia se lee en un gran rotulo: CAPSULE CORP. Extra ñamente, no se perciben luces en su interior, de modo que solamente es alumbrada por el sistema automatico de iluminacion de exteriores, lo que hace parecer que por el momento no se encuentran sus habitantes... salvo por dos de ellos que se encuentran en la terraza de una de las habitaciones principales.

Ahi, en medio de la oscuridad se encuentra una peculiar pareja mirando el cielo noctuno. El esta sentado comodamente sobre una tumbona llevando puesto solamente el pantalon de la pijama. Sobre el, sentada entre sus piernas y recargando su espalda sobre el pecho de su compa ñero se encuentra Ella, llevando una fina bata de seda. Cabe decir que no es comun ver esta escena; no por falta de amor sino por que, en honor a la verdad ni El es un individuo que se destaque por ser romantico, y el hecho de tener en casa un adolescente y una bebe no les deja mucho tiempo para gozar de la intima tranquilidad que disfrutan en este momento. La peliazul da un sorbo a su copa de champagne y acaricia el fuerte brazo que rodea su minuscula cintura.

- Fu una gran idea de los Son invitar a Trunks a ese campamento. Gracias a eso al fin tendremos un tiempo a solas.

- Cansaste a la mocosa?

- jejeje ... La deje pasar toda la tarde en el invernadero jugando sin dormir la siesta, no despertar hasta mañana...

- Bien, en ese caso...

El principe ronronea seductoramente en el oido de la cientifica mientras su mano deshace el nudo de su bata para luego divagar por la piel que cubre la seda. La mujer se da la vuelta para buscar sus labios cuando...

RIIIIINNNGGGGG!

- Ahhhh!

La sorpresa causada por el inoportuno sonido del tel fono causa tal sobresalto en la mujer que le hace perder el equilibrio mientras intentaba girar haciendo de igual modo tambalear el camastro haciendololos caer al piso, no sin antes gracias a los veloces reflejos de Vegeta que se ha colocado debajo para amortiguar la caida de su mujer con su propio cuerpo.

- Que torpe eres mujer! jajajajajaja

RIIINNNNGGGGG!

- Es mas de media noche, quien podr sera esta hora?

- Da igual, ignoremos al maldito telefono...

Asi, en el piso de la terraza, con el camastro caoticamente volteado encima de ellos, reanudan su sensual beso

RIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGG!

- Aahhhh! basta de interrupciones!

Dicho esto, el principe forma una pequeña esfera de energia en la palma de su mano que termina por proyectarse contra el pobre instrumento de comunicacion cuyo unico pecado ha sido funcionar correctamente.

- Por que lo destruiste? no seas barbaro!

- Agradece que fu el aparato y no al zoquete que esta al otro lado de la linea fastidiando! ahora ven aqui...

- jajajaja mmm... espera! ... noooo mmm... oh... vamos dentro, Vegeta...

- no... aqui ...

- mmm... ahmm... pero...y si nos ven?

- Mejor, para que aprendan como es que debe hacerse...

TIRI RIRIIII TIRI RIRIIIII DURI DURI DUUUUUU !

Ahora es el telefono movil de Bulma el que suena en el interior de la habitacion.

- Debe ser algo importante... y si le paso algo a Trunks? debo contestar...

- GRRRR lo que sea puede esperar!

Bulma logra ponerse de pie y cerrar su bata de nuevo para dirigirse a su alcoba.

TIRI RIRIIII TIRI RIRIIIII DURI DURI DUUUUUUUU !

- Hola?

- Oh... Bulma... pe...perdona que te moleste a esta hora ...

- Yamcha? te oyes muy mal, que sucede?

- No lo se... ayyy... tengo fiebre... y mucho dolor ... lamento molestarte pero es que Puar salio a visitar a sus parientes y ... ayyy!

- Entiendo... voy para alla de inmediato!

Vegeta al escuchar la breve conversacion maldice malhumorado y se pone de pie para entrar a la habitacion y encontrar a su mujer terminando de ponerse los jeans.

- ... A donde demonios crees que vas?

- Yamcha esta muy enfermo, parece algo grave. debo ir a su departamento.

- Que dices? de ninguna manera vas a andar por la calle a esta hora, y menos para ir a meterte a la madriguera de ese imbecil!

- Oh, Vegeta! no se por que lo odias tanto! ademas el es mi amigo y me necesita en este momento!

- No iras! que se las arregle el solo!

- ... Vegeta ...

- Est bien, pero ni creas que te voy a dejar ir sola. Ire contigo solo para supervisar que no se trate de una vulgar treta.

Minutos despues, la pareja se desplaza por las vacias calles de la ciudad a bordo de su auto-nave.

- hhmpff.. jijijiji

- Que, que es lo que te causa hilaridad ahora?

- No puedo creer que despues de tanto tiempo aun tengas celos de Yamcha.

- Celos, yo? no seas ridicula.

Se detienen frente a un moderno edificio cubierto de espejos negros que reflejan el brillo nocturno de la ciudad. frente a la entrada una gran fuente dispara altos chorros de agua mientras juguetean al ritmo del cambio de colores que producen las luces colocadas estrategicamente en la base. Al entrar en la lujosa recepcion, el portero sale a su encuentro cortesmente.

- Buenas noches, venimos al pent house del Señor Yamcha.

- Oh, claro ! siganme si son tan amables.

- Descuide, conozco el camino!

Una vena se marca en la amplia frente del principe mientras escupe con dificultad:

- Como que ya conoces el camino? acaso has venido antes?

- otra vez con eso! oh, Kamisama! esta va a ser una larga noche!

Momentos despues, la puerta del asensor privado se abre en el penthouse. Para sorpresa de Vegeta, el lugar no huele a promiscuidad, ni a perfume barato ni a pecado. No hay prendas intimas femeninas regadas por todos lados, ni muñecas inflables y cuadros de mujeres desnudas. Al contrario de eso, lo que reina es un ambiente de sofisticada sobriedad y buen gusto. Aun asi, sigue mirando con desaprobacion los amplios sillones de cuero negro cuyo aroma inunda sus fosas nasales regalandole pensamientos tan negros como el mismo cuero: Bulma recostada sobre uno de ellos... llevando encima unicamente uno de sus collares de diamantes, no puede evitar sonreir... Un par de voces que vienen de la habitaci on lo sacan de sus ensoñaciones.

- Estas ardiendo en fiebre, Yamcha. desde cuando estas asi?

- No lo se, tal vez desde esta mañana... ayyy

- Debiste llamarme antes!

- Ayyy... no cre que pudiera ser algo grave...

- Necesitas ir a un hospital, puedes caminar?

- Lo intentare ... ayyy ayyy!

- Apoyate en mi... vamos

Antes que el hombre cuyas cicatrices lejos de afectarle, hacen su rostro mas interesante pudiera al menos pasar su brazo al rededor de los hombros de la peliazul, son interrumpidos.

- Arrghhh! yo me lo llevo!.

- Ve...Vegeta!

- El insistio en acompañarme. que bueno por que yo no te hubiera podido cargar hacia el auto. vamonos.

- Ni creas que esto lo hago por ayudarte a ti, sabandija.

- por supuesto. debi suponerlo. aahhh!

Una vez camino al hospital, en el auto, Bulma acompaña en el asiento trasero a Yamcha mientras lo conforta y seca el sudor de su frente. Al frente un furioso Vegeta conduce con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas estan a punto de convertirse en una sola. Una vez que han llegado al sanatorio, el principe carga al enfermo sobre su hombro con la misma delicadeza como si se tratara de un costal de patatas y lo deja caer en el mostrador de la recepcion ante la sorpresa de la enfermera de guardia y las quejas de Bulma que reprochan su falta de cuidado.

- Bien, el insecto ya esta con los los matasanos. ahora podemos volver a casa y aprovechar lo que queda de la noche?

La enfermera de la recepcion es una mujer de cabellos grises y lleva un par de anticuadisimos anteojos. A pesar de lo raro de la situacion, esta tan acostumbrada a ver cosas extrañas en el turno nocturno de la sala de urgenicas que no hace el mas minimo gesto de sorpresa, a lo que se limita a exclamar con una aguda voz nasal:

- Para que el paciente pueda ser atendido se deben llenar estas formas de ingreso. con letra de molde, no demasiado chica ni muy grande y de preferencia con tinta negra, T-I-N-T-A, me escucharon bien? No quiero esos boligrafos modernos de gel! La forma A1 debe ser llenada de ambos lados, y debe llevar una firma aqui, aqui, aqui, sin salirse del recuadro... Para Vegeta, desde "formas de ingreso" todo se escucha para el como un monotono y molesto bla bla bla bla bla mientras se cruza de brazos y suelta un sonido que no se podria decir si es un suspiro o un gruñido. Mientras tanto, Bulma asiente ante la vieja enfermera una y otra vez mientras revuelve su bolso buscando un boligrafo con tinta negra.  
Un par de minutos despues, aparecen dos enfermeros que colocan al paciente en una camilla y se lo han llevado a hacer las primeras pruebas.

- Ya esta llena la maldita forma esa, ya se lo llevaron a revisar. Ahora si podriamos irnos, mujer?

- Debemos esperar el diagnostico del medico. no podemos dejar a Yamcha aqui solo.

Para estas alturas nuestro heroe empieza a resignarse a ver su noche totalmente arruinada. Luego de un par de horas y algunas tazas del tipico cafe malo de los hospitales, el medico aparece en la sala de espera.

- Los familiares de Yamcha?

- Si doctor?

- Lamento informarle que ...

- El debilucho se murio ? ahhh al fin una buena noticia! al menos algo bueno habra sucedido esta noche!

- Vegeta! shhh!

- No, no. el paciente esta con vida. afortunadamente lo han traido a tiempo. Pero presenta un cuadro de apendicitis aguda que debe ser intervenida de inmediato si no queremos alguna complicacion, o peor aun , una peritonitis!

- Adelante doctor, no reparen en gastos!

La vieja y agria enfermera interviene:

- Para que el paciente pueda ser operado un familiar debe firmar una autorizacion y una carta responsiva!

Vegeta responde asperamente:

- En ese caso, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aqui por que ni ella ni yo somos sus familiares.

La enfermera corta:

- En ese caso, deberan traer a alguien que firme o no podremos operarlo.

Los gritos de dolor del guerrero Z se escuchan hasta donde los demas se encuentran. La bella peliazul se conduele del sufrimiento de su amigo y susurra en voz muy baja:

- Es que el no tiene familiares... ohh... tendre que hacerlo...

Luego de un suspiro Bulma extiende la mano para que le entreguen la carta mientras dice: Soy su esposa. yo firmare .

De inmediato, Vegeta abre los ojos desmesuradamente:

- QUEEEEE?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Luego de firmar la carta responsiva para el hospital, la pareja de ha quedado a solas de nuevo, y Vegeta no tarda en tomar del brazo a Bulma para exigirle explicaciones.

- AHH! por que diablos dijiste ser su esposa?

- Ya oiste a la enfermera, si no aparecia algun familiar no lo iban a operar!

- Y por que no te presentaste como su hermana? maldita sea, ya hiciste demasiado por el, vamonos de aqui! El tipo ni siquiera es digno de tu preocupacion!

- Ohh vamos Vegeta! si lo dices por las circunstancias en las que el y yo terminamos hace muchos años, deberias saber que eso ya esta mas que olvidado y ahora el y yo somos excelentes amigos.

- Amigos? Amigos son mis ...

El medico vuelve a aparecer en la sala de espera.

- Señora? su esposo esta muy nervioso asi que tuvimos que aplicarle un sedante, quisiera pasar a verlo antes de que lo ingresemos al quirofano?

Sin pensarlo Bulma va a ver a su amigo dejando al enojado saiyajin solo vociferando.

- No es TU esposa infeliz sabandija! no se te ocurra aprovechar tu situacion para intentar algo con ella! GRRRR !

Su rabioso monologo se ve interrumpido por la presencia de la enfermera que se parado junto a el sin que se diera cuenta.

- Esta diciendo que la señora no es esposa del paciente? siendo asi la carta no tiene validez y entonces no podremos proceder!

Vegeta que no es nada tonto, sabe que eso nada mas vendria a complicar la situacion, cuando el lo unico que quiere es terminar con todo esto e irse a dormir, por lo que rapidamente contesta:

- Ehh ... no es que le incumba, anciana. pero es que aunque nominalmente ella aun es esposa de ese sujeto, estan por divorciarse. asi que practicamente ellos ya no tienen ninguna relacion!

- Ahhh... ya veo.. y por su comportamiento supongo que usted es el amante?

Una vez mas, Vegeta como el astuto estratega que es, ve la oportunidad de reafirmar su posicion como pareja de Bulma, pero sin arruinar el tramite que autoriza a intervencion quirurgica de la sabandija.

- Naturalmente, una vez que ellos den por terminada su union, de inmediato contraeremos matrimonio.

- Ahhh ...

Mientras tanto, El paciente es llevado al quirofano en una camilla cuando el medico reaparece sonriente:

- Señor, mire quien esta aqui para desearle suerte! Su esposa ni mas ni menos!

- Bulma! holaaa! ...

La cientifica de inmediato nota los efectos del sedante sobre su amigo, y sabe que el muy tonto puede cometer una indiscrecion, por lo cual debe cerrarle la boca mientras se queda dormido.

- Estan cometiendo un error, ella no es mi...

Antes de que el lobo pueda concluir la frase, Bulma se precipita a darle un beso en los labios para silenciarlo.

- todo saldr bien, cariño... pronto estaras de nuevo en nuestra casa...

- Bu.. Bulma... zzz...

- Oh, gracias a Kami se durmio ! ufff!

Antes de perderse por completo en el feliz mundo de los sueños, con la poquisima lucidez que le queda al guerrero un pensamiento hermoso se enciende en su mente:

- Ser que al verme asi , en peligro de morir es que ha decidido volver conmigo? Si no, por que sus dulces palabras y su beso?... Kamisama! seria lo mejor que hubiera podido pasarme en la vida!

Cuando Bulma regresa a la sala de espera, encuentra a su amado principe cruzado de brazos en un rincon con cara no de pocos, sino de ningun amigo.

- Mujer... los carniceros ya estan cortando a TU "amigo" ... nos vamos de una maldita vez?

- Mi amor! has sido tan increiblemente amable en acompañarme en todo esto! entiendo que debes estar harto. desafortunadamente yo debo quedarme aqu por si algo sale mal durante la operacion, pero por que no vuelves tu a casa?

- Eh? y dejarte aqui sola haciendote pasar por esposa de aquel? de ninguna manera!

- Pero y si despierta Bra?

- Que la atiendan los homerobots! grrr...

En los dias posteriores a que Yamcha tuvo que ser operado por un tremendo caso de apendicitis, Bulma estuvo al pendiente llevandole toda clase de obsequios que pudieran hacerle mas comoda la estancia en el hospital a su buen amigo. Del mismo modo, frente a los medicos siguio comportandose como una devota esposa para evitar cualquier problema. Todo parece bajo control salvo por un pequeño detalle: Nadie le aviso al pobre ex ladron del desierto del teatro montado a su alrededor haciendole dia a dia formarse ideas erroneas en su mente.

Mientras Bulma arregla un gran ramo de flores que trajo para darle calidez al anodino cuarto de hospital, el buen medico entra sonriente ya que es portador de buenas noticias: el paciente puede ser dado de alta por fin. Claro, deber observar cuidados especiales durante algunos dias mas.

- Bulma, ya has hecho demasiado por mi... me apena que te tomes tantas molestias.

- El tema no est el discusion, pasaras unos dias en mi casa mientras terminas de recuperarte.

- Pero... y Vegeta?

- De el me encargo yo!

Dicho esto la mujer gui a un ojo segun ella en un gesto de complicidad, el cual el guerrero malinterpreta como una coqueteria lo cual le hace sonrojarse levemente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

- Pero como que lo has traido a nuestra casa, mujer? acaso te has vuelto loca? pretendes adoptarlo? no tienes suficiente con los animales del invernadero?

- Solo seran unos dias, Vegeta! el pobre no se puede quedar solo! ademas, te recuerdo que hace años cuando amenazabas con destruir este planeta y entrenabas como un loco suicida para convertirte en super saiyajin tambien te cure las heridas a ti montones de veces! Como piensas que ahora voy a dejar a su suerte a un viejo amigo de toda la vida?

El principe atrapado sin argumentos para debatir eso, tan solo atina a contestar:

- Pero... yo soy yo...

Bulma hablando con un irresistible tono bajo y dulce de voz, pasa juguetonamente los dedos sobre el pecho del principe:

- Te propongo algo, que te parece si una vez que Yamcha se recupere, tu y yo nos escapamos un par de dias a una isla desierta... sin adolescentes que disciplinar, sin pañales sucios...

Vegeta alzando la ceja y rodeando la cintura de su mujer con sus brazos :  
- sin amigos tuyos revoloteando cerca y sin ningun dispositivo de comunicacion que interrumpa?

Bulma mirandolo a los ojos y entreabriendo sensualmente los labios :

- aja ...

TILINNN TILIIIIN !

- Que es eso?

- Una campanita que le di a Yamcha para que la haga sonar si se le ofrece algo. debo ir a verlo...

- Que? A mi nunca me diste una de esas!

La mujer sale de la habitacion dejando solo al hombre de negra y salvaje cabellera sonriendo de medio lado.

- Debo aprovechar el tiempo por los dias que estare en esa isla... Y ya que no puedo descargar mi ira contra el insecto, debo canalizarla de manera productiva y para eso nada mejor que un buen entrenamiento... TRUNKS! A la camara de gravedad, de inmediato!

Mientras tanto, en la habitacion de huespedes la peliazul termina de acomodar las almohadas del convalesciente quien se encuentra encantado con toda la atencion recibida.

- Listo Yamcha. de este modo puedes mirar el televisor comodamente.

- gracias, Bulma. podrias darme un poco mas de limonada? ... Podrias abrir las cortinas? ... Podrias darme otra manta? ... Podrias apagar el aire acondicionado? ... Podrias cambiar el canal? ... Podrias acercarme los pañuelos desechables? ... Podrias ... Podrias? ... Podrias...

Mas tarde, la familia Brief se encuentra reunida en torno a la mesa disfrutando de sus habituales comilonas. los dos saiyajines machos comen en cantidades industriales y por momentos hablan con la boca llena. no tanto para conversar sino para pedir otra bandeja del platillo de su preferencia. Mientras tanto la humana alimenta y hace amorosos mimos a su bebita sentada en la silla alta mientras esta aplaude y rie feliz. De pronto esta bella estampa familiar se altera por un sonidito detestable:

TILIIIIN TILIIIIIIIIN TILIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

La peliazul se disculpa y abandona la mesa.

- Lleva aqui un dia y ya odio esa estupida campana!

- No eres el unico, muchacho...

- El tio Yamcha esta extralimitandose con las atenciones de mama... creo que deberias hacer algo.

- hhmppfff ! ... en primer lugar, deja de llamarlo "tio" , y en segundo lugar, el unico que puede acaparar el tiempo y la atencion de tu madre soy yo!

Dicho esto ambos vastagos se miran entre ellos y luego voltean a ver a su progenitor con un gesto angustioso en sus rostros como de: Y nosotros que?  
Pero el saiyajin adulto no se percata de eso por que ya ha abandonado la mesa y camina decididamente a la habitacion de huespedes.

- Nos dejaron solos, enana.

La mini peliazul extiende los bracitos hacia su hermano mayor, pidiendole que la levante de la silla. El joven resignado suspira y la carga.

A unos metros de ahi, el guerrero del ceño fruncido ha llegado a su destino. la puerta entreabierta le permite ver lo que sucede en su interior: su mujer esta sentada en la cama de ese infeliz. En una mano sostiene un humeante tazon de sopa de pollo y en la otra una cuchara con la que alimenta al paciente como si fuera un crio.  
Yamcha que ya ha detectado el Ki de Vegeta, discretamente mira de reojo hacia la puerta y lo encuentra ahi de pie espiando. entonces, solo por molestar posa su mano sobre la de Bulma que usa para sostiener el tazon de sopa.

- Sabes, Bulma... siento que apesto. quisiera darme un baño pero es que... ouch... aun me duele...

La peliazul se inclina levemente para olfatear al ex ladron y rie de buena gana.  
- sniff ... mmm... jajajaja descuida Yamcha. tu siempre hueles a limpio.

Detras de la puerta, Vegeta siente sus intestinos retorcerse:

- aaahhhh se acerco a olerlo! voy a hacerlo pedazos!

En la habitacion otra vez.

- El medico dijo que no debo hacer esfuerzos, pero realmente deseo asearme. Aunque a decir verdad aun me duele... me parece que la mejor opcion seria un baño de esponja !

La amena conversacion entre amigos se ve cortada por una repentina estampida por parte de los animales del invernadero que por alguna misteriosa razon han salido corriendo despavoridos en todas direcciones dentro de la Capsule Corp. Al escuchar el escandalo Bulma brinca como resorte y sale al pasillo a averiguar a que obedece tal desastre. Una vez ahi puede ver a los empleados y homerobots intentando contenerlos, asi como a Trunks llevando a los dinosaurios de vuelta a su sitio.

- AYYY! por todos los cielos! Que asusto de ese modo a los animales? como es que lograron salir? AHHH la alfombraaaa! noooo!

La mujer deja de lamentarse cuando sorpresivamente un musculosisimo brazo rodea su cintura y la arrastra a varios metros de donde estaban.

- De ninguna manera, absolutamente no vas a darle un baño de esponja al insecto!

- Tu soltaste a los animales para hacerme salir de la habitacion de invitados, verdad?

- hhmmpp... llama al hospital y solicita que alguien venga a lavar al alfeñique. toma el telefono!

- Esta bien, esta bien, Vegeta...

El principe extiende el brazo para darle a la mujer un suave golpecito con el aparato en el pecho, La cientifica resopla con fastidio. lo toma y marca el numero del hospital:

-Si? señorita necesito que me envien a una enfermera para que acicale a una persona con una cirugia reciente... Si? ... a las 4? perfecto! si, Capsule Corp. gracias. ... ya, satisfecho?

- satisfecho no. apenas conforme ...

La peliazul le regresa el telefono al guerrero y le da un beso rapido.

- Es la hora del baño de Bra. espero que no tengas problema con eso tambien! jajajaja! debo irme!

Al quedarse Vegeta solo con el telefono en la mano, una idea malvada cruza su mente.

- hmmm... con que un baño de esponja, eh?

Sonrie de medio lado y hace una llamada:

- Estoy llamando al hospital? bien, escuche, hace un instante se solicito que enviaran algun miembro de su personal a Capsule Corp para asear a un enfermo... olvidamos mencionar que dicha persona es sumamente corpulenta y muy rebelde. Asi que tomen sus previsiones...

Al colgar, el hombre de negro cabello levantado en puntas no puede evitar emitir sonoras carcajadas que nos recuerdan su risa sadica cuando veia explotar un planeta. Luego de eso, sale al balcon y emprende el vuelo en direccion a una de las plantas ensambladoras de la compañia. Poco despues Bulma recibe una llamada donde se le avisa de un grave desperfecto en... adivinaron! una planta ensambladora, obligandola a salir de inmediato a hacer una valoracion del problema.  
A las cuatro en punto, suena el timbre en Capsule Corp. se trata de la persona que viene del hospital.

Vegeta entra la habitacion de Yamcha y secamente le dice:

- Te buscan del hospital ...

De inmediato, un hombre de mas de dos metros de estatura, sudoroso, velludo y de muy gruesa complexion entra por la puerta.

- No, no! esto debe ser un error! es mas, creo que puedo levantarme a tomar una ducha por mi mismo de veras!

- Oh, no! dijo el medico que no debes hacer ningun esfuerzo! jajajaajajaja!

- NOOO! Bulmaaaaaa!

- Ella no esta en casa, insectoooo!

- Bulmaaaaa!

Mas tarde, cuando la cientifica vuelve al hogar, toca la puerta de la habitacion de huespedes para luego adentrarse en ella. Encuentra a Yamcha muy acicalado en posicion fetal. tiembla y sus ojos estan vidriosos.

- Entonces vino la enfermera? que tal estuvo tu baño?

- m..me siento violado!

Se dice que las personas mayores practicamente no duermen. Eso puede explicar el hecho de que la enfermera de anticuadisimos anteojos que cubre el turno nocturno en la sala de urgencias del hospital, de dia se dedique a labores administrativas del propio sanatorio. Al verla Trunks se hace una teoria diferente, mas bien opina que una vieja solterona amargada como esa no debe tener vida personal por lo cual ocupa todo su tiempo trabajando.

- Despierte, jovencito! le estoy diciendo que traigo la factura del hospital! esta alguno de sus progenitores?

- eh... claro, en seguida le aviso a mi mama!

- por cierto, como sigue su padre despues de la operacion?

- Yamcha no es mi padre...

- Como?

De inmediato el pelilila recuerda algo acerca de una mentirilla blanca que sus padres tuvieron que inventar en el hospital para que Yamcha pudiera ser atendido y se da cuenta que con lo que acababa de decir, esta a punto de ponerlos a todos en evidencia. con rapidez calibra en su mente todas las posibilidades como el guerrero entrenado que es, sabe que si presenta como hijo de Yamcha su padre, Vegeta va a molestarse muchisimo, asi que lo mejor que se le ocurre decir es:

- Mi mama me tuvo antes de casarse...

- ... ya. mmmf...

Un par de minutos despues, Bulma ya esta en compañia de la enfermera quien no deja de mirarla con ojos inquisitivos. La anciana desglosa el contenido de la factura mientras la peliazul nerviosa piensa:

" ... Me esta viendo muy feo... creo que sospecha que le menti... "

Por su parte, la enfermera de los anteojos anticuados mantiene su propio dialogo interno:

" Que inmoralidad! mira que traer a su amante al hospital mientras se decide si operan o no al marido... habrase visto tal desfachatez! ... encima de todo ahora me entero que ademas, tuvo un hijo de quien sabe quienb antes de casarse con ese pobre hombre... seguro ha de ser un santo! ... Quien la viera, con esa carita de " yo no rompo ni un plato" y tan disoluta!

Una gota de sudor escurre por la frente de la cientifica, para romper el incomodo duelo visual suelta:

- Me parece que hay un error, el importe cobrado por el concepto de servicios del especialista anestesiologo aparece dos veces... No habria problema con unicamente descontarlo del total, pero desafortunadamente la oficina de impuestos no admite facturas con tachaduras ni correcciones...

- Ya veo. en ese caso tendremos que repetirla...

La mujer mas joven vuelve a tragar saliva y piensa:

" Si! sospecha algo! seguro que sospecha! ay noooo!"

La enfermera observa a su interlocutora entrecerrando los ojos:

"estas niñas ricas ... "

Bulma le ruega a Kamisama por que en ese momento a Yamcha le diera por tocar la campanita, pero al no ser asi, se anima a decir:

- Y... hablando de papeleos, asuntos administrativos y esas cosas, que sucede cuando despues de haber admitido a un paciente ustedes se dan cuenta que la informacion recabada en la hoja de ingreso y carta responsiva no es completamente veraz? Por que, por ejemplo en este caso, ni modo que por eso ahora le vayan a reimplantar el apendice infectado a mi ... cof..cof! ...marido...

- El Hospital se reserva el derecho de ejercer acciones legales si llega a descubrir que ha sido objeto de un falseamiento de informacion...

En segundos, Bulma puede imagirnarse el caos en la Bolsa de Valores, las acciones de la compañia desplomandose hasta el subsuelo ante el desprestigio de una demanda, A su padre sufriendo un infarto luego de que el, en mas de 30 años de administracion mantuvo un record perfecto y ella, quien apenas hace poco acaba de asumir las riendas de la empresa ya la ha involucrado en un escandalo legal... Luego se imagina a si misma con la boca abierta y las manos en sus mejillas al mas puro estilo de el cuadro de "El Grito" de Edvard Munch , con el edificio de Capsule Corp. envuelto en llamas por fondo y a Trunks en la calle vendiendo drogas... definitivamente tiene que sostener su mentira hasta que todo el asunto quede finiquitado.

- En ese caso, señora enfermera...

- S-E-Ñ -O-R-I-T-A!

- perdon, señorita, ya no deseo entretenerla mas. entonces la veo despues para que me entregue la factura correctamente redactada.

- Asi sera, por que... El departamento administrativo siempre vigila!  
siempre!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Vegeta, como el principe que es, se ha prometido a si mismo salvaguardar su dignidad absteniendose de seguir haciendo cualquier otro tipo de demostracion exagerada de celos. Para eso, se ha propuesto desentenderse de todo entrenando muy arduamente -mas que de costumbre si es que es eso posible- en su amado templo de la condicion fisica: La camara de gravedad.  
... Desafortunadamente, una cosa es la que piensa, y otra es la que siente. No puede evitarlo! Su naturaleza saiyajin mas salvaje e intensa que la humana, le hace sentirse sumamente perturbado por la presencia en su casa de un macho -por mas debilucho que sea- ajeno a su circulo familiar y peor, tan cerca de SU hembra. Sus instintos territoriales complicados por la abtinencia sexual de varios dias lo han puesto en un estado insoportable que le impide entrenar. En un extraño trance, apaga los controles del tablero de la camara de gravedad y sale de ella, caminando muy lentamente con el rostro inexpresivo y la mirada fija siguiendo una direccion muy especifica: El laboratorio de Bulma.

Al llegar la encuentra dandole la espalda, inclinada sobre su escritorio revisando los planos de un nuevo prototipo. Desde ese angulo el guerrero puede observar de arriba a abajo su fina espalda, su estrecha cintura, sus caderas y su redondo y firme trasero... Aun transformado en super saiyajin y emitiendo destellos dorados de su cuerpo se acerca a ella sin hacer ruido hasta que es demasiado tarde y la mujer emite un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir un par de calientes manos invasoras que se han apoderado de sus pechos por encima de su overol de trabajo.

- Ah! Vegeta! me asustaste!

Sin mediar palabras el saiyajin le hace dar la vuelta a la cientifica para tenerla de frente y entonces la arroja sobre el escritorio y se abalanza sobre ella besando la poca piel que aquel rudo overol de color sepia deja al descubierto.

- mmm... mm... oh... mmm... Vegeta... los planos... no quiero que se arruguen... mmm...

- A quien le importan los planos? ! ohhh... hhhmmff... grrrr...

- ahm... si... mmm ...

- groaaarr... mmmm

TIN TILIIIIN TILIIIIIIN TIN TINNNN!

- Es Yamcha!

- Que chupe un limon!

- No, no ... puede ser algo importante!

El guerrero se levanta resoplando. en ese momento retorna a su estado normal, recuperando la negrura de su cabello y ojos.

- Demonios, mujer! no has notado que desde que llego a esta casa, cada vez que intento acercarme a ti siempre hace tocar la maldita campana?

- Pobrecito, esta convaleciente. ademas esta muy solo...

- El lee nuestro Ki! cada vez que detecta que estoy cerca de ti nos interrumpe!

- Claro que no! seguro debe ser una coincidencia!

- Estas segura?

El guerrero toma a la mujer por la cintura y la estrecha contra si ...

TIN TILIIIN TILIIIIIIN TILIIIIIIN!

- ...Coincidencia?.

Vegeta la suelta y segundos despues la vuelve a acercar a su cuerpo

TIN TILIIIIIN TILIIIIIN TILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Acerca su mano enguantada al cuerpo de la femina.

TIN!

La aleja.

La vuelve a acercar.

TIN TIN TILIIIN!

Intenta besarla .

TIN TILIIIIIIN TILIIIIIIIIN TILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

- Lo ves? ese maldito insecto esta saboteandonos!  
- No seas paranoico! ...ademas... recuerda... dos dias en una isla desierta, tu y yo... ya falta muy poco...

La peliazul cierra un ojo coquetamente,de manera sensual y viendo a los ojos a su hombre se saca sus guantes de trabajo ayudandose con sus dientes y sale del laboratorio.

- AHHH desgraciado inutil debilucho insectooooo! como te odiooooo! pero vas a pagarmelas! No deberias meterte conmigo por que soy mejor que tuuu! ...en todo... ! incluso saboteando lo soy y ahora lo vas a ver!

Con gran velocidad corre hacia la habitacion de sus suegros. Del botiquin del baño extrae un frasco, da media vuelta y baja a la cocina. En la bandeja que la mujer ha estado utilizando para llevarle comida al paciente a su habitacion, hay un frasco de antibioticos que debe tomar acompa ñados de cada alimento. Vegeta lo toma. abre el frasco y tira al triturador de basura los comprimidos que contenia en su interior. Luego, toma el frasco de Laxamil 300 Gold (mas fuerte que el Laxamil regular, o que el Laxamil 100 Silver) que robo del baño de sus suegros y vierte su contenido en el frasco vacio de antibioticos, para luego cerrarlo y dejarlo de nuevo en la bandeja. Oye pasos acercarse y de inmediato sale volando por la ventana.

Cerca de ahi, Un anciano enciende un cigarrillo y saluda sonriente a la recien llegada.

-Mucho gusto se orita enfermera! Yo soy el papa de Bulma. Solo vine con mi esposa un par de dias para dejar unos obsequios que les hemos ido comprando durante nuestros viajes... Este mundo es muy grande, y hermoso sabe? lastima que los muchachos al ser... usted sabe, tan especiales han perdido la capacidad de asombro.

- Especiales? ... capacidad de asombro? ... Ja! Vaya manera elegante de decirlo!

- A que se refiere?

El buen cientifico ha querido decir con "especiales" el hecho de que tanto su yerno como su nieto son poseedores de las habilidades sobrehumanas que conocemos. Sin embargo, la vieja de los anteojos feos con "especiales " ha entendido que el Dr. Briefs intenta calificar de una manera fina la conducta inmoral que reina en esa casa. Entonces, a unos metros de ahi, sonoras y macabras carcajadas se escuchan. Intrigada la funcionaria del hospital busca la fuente de tal sonido y para su sorpresa se encuentra con que se trata ni mas ni menos que de Vegeta quien camina hacia su camara de gravedad. Entrecerrando los ojos y acomodandose las gafas la funcionaria del hospital se le queda mirando a lo que el cientifico jubilado aclara:

- El es Vegeta. tambien vive con nosotros. Se siente bien, se orita? se esta poniendo verde!

La vieja esta demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos como responder lo que se le ha preguntado.

" Tambien vive aqui? y lo dice con tanta naturalidad? Ni puedo creerlo! esa mujer no tiene limites! haber llevado al amante a acompa arla a la sala de urgencias fue mucho, pero tenerlo viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el esposo es demasiado! ... demasiado! "

Sin embargo, recobrando la compostura, disimulando su disgusto e intentando imitar al Dr. Briefs en su modo elegante de expresarse, esgrime:

- Se or, no le parece que su hija es un demasiado ... "inquieta"?

- Oh! si lo sabre yo! con decirle que cuando tenia apenas 16 a os se fue de casa durante varios meses para ir en busca de aventuras!

- Aventuras! Y me lo dice asi? como es posible que dejara a su hija irse de correrias asi por que si? que clase de padre es usted!

- Que podiamos su madre y yo hacer? Bulma se encapricho por unas bolas... y cuando mi hija quiere conseguir algo no hay quien la detenga!

- ARRGGHHH!

Los vecinos ya estan acostumbrados a las cosas extra as que suceden en Capsule Corp. Asi que ya nadie se sorprende al escuchar el coctel de sonidos perturbadores que provienen de su interior. unas profundas y malvadas risas, los gritos de una vieja que imitan a los de un buitre, o los lamentos que salen del ba o privado de la habitacion de invitados...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Han pasado algunos dias desde aquella fatidica noche. Felizmente para Vegeta y tristemente para Yamcha, el periodo de reposo absoluto impuesto por los medicos para los dias posteriores a su cirugia han transcurrido rapida y satisfactoriamente de modo que su estancia en Capsule Corp ha llegado a su fin.  
El retirado astro del baseball recolecta y empaca sus pertenencias. lentamente dobla los holgados pantalones de su pijama. decide que no han quedado correctamente acomodados en su maleta Louis Vuitton y los vuelve a sacar.

Lleva asi horas. Es que realmente no quiere terminar de hacerlo, no quiere irse.

Suspirando, sostiene en su mano la campanita. Seguramente Bulma no la extrañara y en cambio a el, le gustara hacerla sonar en la soledad de su penthouse haciendose ilusiones de que en cualquier momento ella entrara sonriente dispuesta a acomodarle las almohadas. Que cara pago su inmadurez! Fue un estupido al dejarse mal influenciar por sus compañeros de equipo, hace años cuando era tan joven y habia estado tan aislado en el desierto. La idea de tener todas las aventuras posibles con mujeres para luego, despues divertirse hasta hartarse, contraer matrimonio al fin con la futura madre de sus hijos, una mujer "que si valiera la pena", ahora le suena tan absurdamente estupida y ofensiva! Que le hizo pensar que Bulma lo esperaria resignada hasta que el decidiera estar al fin listo para comprometerse?

... Ahora, ese estilo de vida no le atrae mas en lo absoluto. Quedaron muy atras esos años y ahora se dedica a llevar una vida tranquila. Lastima que sea demasiado tarde y ya no pueda arreglar nada... Al menos eso el pensaba hasta aquella noche cuando, antes de entrar al quirofano la peliazul le dedico palabras dulces y le dio aquel beso, que para su mala suerte estando sedado, no estaba lo suficientemente dormido para asumir que se trataba de un sueño, ni suficientemente lucido para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y para haber podido disfrutarlo vivamente.

- jajajaja! Ay Yamcha, ! Ni yo me tardo tanto empacando! menos mal que solo fueron unos pocos dias, por que se haber sido un viaje largo habrias tardado una semana en terminar!

La voz de Bulma que ha entrado sonriente a la habitacion lo saca de sus meditaciones.

- Es que no se por que, pero ahora no consigo cerrar esta maleta!

- Bien señor estrella del deporte y ex guerrero, debes saber que para algunas cosas es mejor maña que fuerza, permiteme!

Dicho esto, la peliazul coloca la maleta sobre la cama y se sienta en ella comprimiendola permitiendole a Yamcha poder unir al fin los cierres de esta.

- buen truco!

Luego de eso, la cientifica riendo de buena gana, da un salto jugueton para ponerse de pie, y entonces antes que sus pies tocaran el piso, En un movimiento impulsivo y sin haberlo meditado por un segundo, Yamcha la toma por los brazos y acerca su rostro al de ella para estamparle un nervioso beso. A lo que la peliazul reacciona al principio abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y dejando sus labios sellados e inmoviles para despues, separandose de el colocando sus manos en el pecho del hombre y con un tono de dulce tristeza y suplica en su voz:

- No, no...

- Pero... Bulma, en el hospital... tu... me besaste, me llamaste "cariño" ...

- Oh, Yam! lo lamento! pero es que en el hospital necesitaban que forzosamente un familiar autorizara tu operacion, asi tuve que decir que eras mi esposo ... es que estabas sufriendo tanto, y simplemente no podia permitirlo un minuto mas!

Dicho esto, el moreno se aleja de la cientifica un par de pasos hacia atras. se da media vuelta y se pasa ambas manos por el cabello.

- Ya entiendo. es que... por un momento... crei ... GRRR! como pude ser tan estupido? disculpame! por favor!

La cientifica visiblemente apenada y conmovida se acerca de nuevo al ex ladron del desierto. Coloca sus blancas manos sobre los anchos hombros del moreno y suavemente le hace darse la vuelta. Al verla ahi, frente ahi, se atreve a articular:

- Bulma, sabes que he cambiado! se que me equivoque hace años, pero ahora soy un hombre distinto. Mis finanzas estan bajo control, se terminaron las correrias y las fiestas , si tu te decidieras ... aun estamos a tiempo! podemos olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo! ahora si tengo algo que ofrecerte!

- Yamcha, tu sabes que te quiero mucho y que todo lo que sucedio antes esta olvidado. Tu y Goku son mis mejores amigos en el mundo, pero amo a Vegeta. El es mi pareja, mi compañero.

- Pero si ese mono es un barbaro! debes admitir que lo unico que tienen ustedes es pasion y eso tarde o temprano terminara.

- jejeje vaya que si es un barbaro y un bruto. Pero solo el y yo sabemos el vinculo tan fuerte que existe entre nosotros mas alla de lo que podamos aparentar.

Yamcha sonriendo tristemente.  
- Sabia que ibas a decirme eso, pero de todos modos tenia que hacer un ultimo intento. Sabes? He aceptado un contrato como entrenador de un equipo de baseball en la Ciudad Sur. Son las grandes ligas! Tengo planeado crear una nueva generacion de super deportistas utilizando algunas tecnicas de entrenamiento del maestro Roshi. Mis muchachos no van a sacarse el caparazon de encima hasta que tengan un juego!

- Pero la Ciudad Sur esta muy lejos! Eso quiere decir que no nos veremos mas?

- Lo se, es mejor asi. Pero de todos modos no te salvaras completamente, ya que tambien he firmado un contrato para una serie de anuncios publicitarios de una firma de articulos deportivos.

- Entonces aunque estes al otro lado del mundo tendre que mirar tu tonta cara en todos lados?

- Si, basicamente. jajajajajajaja

- Oh, Yamcha, voy a extrañarte!

Dicho esto, la peliazul se precipita a darle un abrazo al moreno quien corresponde escondiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro femenino, inhalando por ultima vez su dulce aroma.

- Recuerda, linda, pase lo que pase, tu siempre seras mi chica!

Bulma siente la respiracion entrecortada y espasmodica de su amigo. de igual modo, empieza a notar la existencia de humedad sobre su hombro.

Poco rato despues, el retirado astro del baseball agradece todas las atenciones recibidas a los presentes antes de abordar la limosina de Capsule Corp. que lo llevara de vuelta a su penthouse.

La Sra. Briefs abraza apretadamente al invitado sin reparar en su reciente cirugia. Mientras le entrega una gran charola de pastelillos y un enorme sueter tejido por ella misma, de color mostaza con una gran "Y" blanca al frente. comenta sobre la afortunada casualidad de haber estado de visita en casa justo los mismos dias que ella y su marido. El Dr. Briefs interviene para expresarle que siempre sera bienvenido en su casa y que espera que cuando el y su querida esposa vayan a la Ciudad del Sur, les permitan visitarlo. Trunks por su parte se limita a un cortes apreton de manos, pero sin mediar mas palabras que las minimas necesarias. Su padre bien le ha advertido de el castigo que tendria si lo sorprendia "fraternizando con el enemigo"... Y justamente hablando del principe, que habia estado ausente durante la emotiva despedida ahora aterriza cerca del lugar, no lo suficiente para integrarse al grupo, pero si para que sus brazos cruzados en señal de impaciencia y su cara de ningun amigo fueran notorias para el lobo, quien intimidado y agradeciendo a Kami Sama que solo le faltara despedirse de Bulma, con quien ya estaba hablado todo. La peliazul que lleva a su pequeña Bra en los brazos se limita a deserarle suerte con una bella sonrisa. Entonces, el ex ladron del desierto se inclina para darle un beso a la "mini me" cuando esta, en un movimiento gracioso y sin vacilar, se saca el chupete de la boca para pronunciar :

- ... ito iseto!

Con la contundencia y elegancia de una princesa que ha terminado su discurso, vuelve a meterse en la boca su chupete dejando sorprendidos a los presentes. Empezando por Vegeta que luego de escuchar eso abre los ojos, levanta una ceja , descruza los brazos y conteniendo la risa, se acerca al grupo unos pocos pasos.

- Ahhh! Bra hablo!

- Las primeras palabras de mi nietecita!

- que lindo!

- pero por que mi bebe tenia que usar una de las frases tipicas de su padre? Ay no! primero esto y luego va a ir por ahi blasfemando como un mercenario espacial !

Un automovil verde oscuro, de un modelo muy antiguo pero en excelente estado se estaciona en ese momento frente a Capsule Corp. La puerta de este se abre haciendo un sonido que por alguna razon nos hace recordar como suenan al abrirse los feretros de las funerarias. Luego, lo primero que se ve emerger del antiguo vehiculo es una pantorrilla flaca y un zapato blanco... Asi es, se trata nuevamente de la enfermera quien para su desagrado, a consecuencia de la ineptitud de una nueva secretaria nuevamente ha tenido que ir a entregar por tercera vez la factura de la estancia de Yamcha en el hospital. El hecho de verlos a todos ahi reunidos - incluyendo al amante- en la entrada de la casa, Y al esposo con una maleta en la mano y la limusine esperando por el, no pasan desapercibido para sus miopes ojos inquisidores.  
El grupo sigue sin percatarse de la presencia de la enfermera quien se acerca lentamente intentando enterarse de lo que los Briefs estan hablando esta vez, y como de costumbre, su morbo no queda insatisfecho.

- Pobre Yamcha, mama. como se te ocurre que va a ponerse un sueter tan feo, y encima con esa espantosa "Y" al frente!

- Es que es tan divertido tejer, hija! tendrias que ver las chambritas tan lindas que le estoy haciendo a mi nuevo nietecito que viene en camino!

La Sra Briefs acaricia el plano vientre de su hija quien irritada no puede creer que su madre sea tan distraida. Bra tiene año y medio de haber nacido y ni por que la esta viendo se percata de ello.  
- Pero mama! yo ya no estoy embarazada!

Al escuchar el comentario de Bulma, la enfermera pone los ojos tan abiertos como un par de platos. Con el ceño fruncido y los anteojos empañados se acerca al grupo sosteniendo la factura tan apretadamente en su mano que ya la ha arrugado.

- En mis mas de 50 años de experiencia como enfermera he visto muchas cosas... cosas retorcidas y oscuras ... pero ustedes... Ustedes son el grupo mas horrible de personas que he conocido en toda mi vida!

Sorprendida y molesta Bulma quien sostiene a su bebe en brazos se acerca para confrontarla.

- Oiga pero que le pasa? por que viene a insultarnos de esa manera?

- A callar! descarada! libertina ! disoluta! promiscua! mala mujer! pecadoraaaaaaaaaaa!

Bulma con la cara roja y apretando los dientes:

- UUUUUUYYYYY ! como se atreveeeee?

-Ja! y se hace la ofendida, cuando usted misma en el hospital tenia a su amante a un lado mientras atendian a su pobre marido al borde de la muerte! pero que cinica!

El rostro de Bulma de rojo ahora se torna morado

- ...que?

- Encima me vengo a enterar que los tiene a los dos hombres viviendo en la misma casa, junto con ese otro hijo de quien sabe quien!

La vieja señala a Trunks con el dedo de manera irrespetuosa. El rostro de Bulma ahora torna amarillo

- Oigame!

- Claro, no es de sorprenderse con esos padres que le permitieron irse de casa a los 16 años por irse por el mundo a perseguir... unas bolas!

El rostro de Bulma cambia de color nuevamente, esta vez, morado, pero la enfermera sigue hablando:

- Pero la peor monstruosidad es de la que me acabo de enterar! Ha dicho que estaba embarazada y que ya no lo esta? eso quiere decir que se ha atrevido a... no puedo ni decirlo! Ahora entiendo por que ese santo hombre la esta abandonando en este mismo momento!

La enfermera señala a Yamcha quien permanece mudo, inmovil y confundido con su maleta en una mano, y la charola de pastelillos y el sueter en la otra.

-No puedo creer que hasta en estos momentos tenga que estar presente ese hombre del peinado horrible!

La enfermera señala a Vegeta quien esta pensando seriamente en llevarse volando a la vieja para irla a tirar al crater de un volcan. El rostro de Bulma vuelve a cambiar de color a azul.

- Que bueno que por fin haya quedado esta bendita factura, por que no quiero volver a verlos en mi vida! en lo que a mi respecta, si alguno de ustedes vuelve a requerir atencion medica de urgencia... VAYAN AL HOSPITAL DE CIUDAD SATAN!

La vieja mujer arruga el papel que tenia en las manos hasta dejarlo hecho una bola y se los arroja para luego darse media vuelta, abordar su viejo auto e irse dejandolos a todos ahi de pie. Cuando la cientifica se ha recuperado lo suficiente de la sorpresa, una duda perturba su mente. Su rostro ahora tiene un bonito tono verde limon.

- ... Un momento ... Ella no tendria por que haber inventado nada a menos que alguien se lo hubiera dicho... Quien diablos le dijo que Vegeta es mi amante, que Trunks no conoce a su padre, y que me fui de loca a los 16 ?

El pelilila y su abuelo levantan la mano con timidez, mientras se miran mutuamente como preguntandose quien habia dicho que cosa.

- perdona, mama.. no se me ocurrio decir otra cosa para no desmentirte frente a ella...

Vegeta mientras tanto de manera mas relajada aclara:

- La vieja fue quien uso la palabra "amante". yo solo deje claro que ibas a ser esposa del insecto apenas el tiempo suficiente para que lo abrieran y lo volvieran a cerrar como el pobre saco de mugre que es.

El rostro de Bulma ahora tiene una mezcla de todos los colores mencionados anteriormenre. la mujer esta encorvada, tiene las rodillas un poco dobladas y su puño esta levantado y fuertemente cerrado. Abriendo una gran boca y mostrando unos colmillos anormalmente afilados:

- Con esta familia para que quiero enemigos? como pudieron hacerme esto? me han hecho quedar como lo peor frente a esa mujer! Ah! y yo que estaba tan preocupada por la reputacion de la compañia mientras ustedes, cada uno por su lado me ponian por el piso! los odiooooooooooo!

La "mini me" contempla a su madre derramar bilis mientras aplaude, rie y repite sus primeras palabras:

- iseto... ha ..ha haa!

Bulma furiosa baja la vista :

- ARGGHH! a ti tambien!

Dicho esto se la entrega a Trunks. Ambos saiyajines entrenados para detectar el poder de pelea de sus enemigos, pueden apreciar pequeños rayos violentos de Ki rodeando a la mujer quien ahora se aleja del grupo vociferando maldiciones. El Dr Briefs toma a su querida esposa de la mano:

- Recuerdas querida, son los berrinches que hacia nuestra pequeña cuando era adolescente!

- Ah, querido, hemos sido tan felices!

Vegeta interrumpe el momento romantico de los suegros preguntando secamente:

- Esta capsula es la correspondiente a la casa equipada para viajeros?

El Dr. Briefs la examina un segundo.

- Efectivamente, Vegeta. Es el modelo mas lujoso.

El cienfico no ha terminado de hablar cuando nuevamente empieza a escuchar los gritos de su querida hija.

- Sueltame bruto! bajameeeee maldito animaaaaal!

El principe ha dado alcance a Bulma antes de que esta pudiera entrar a la casa, se la echa encima de su hombro izquierdo y emprende el vuelo.

- A donde crees que me llevas, bestia ?

- Mujer, tu y yo hicimos un acuerdo que incluia una isla desierta, y es mi voluntad hacerlo efectivo en este mismo instante!

- No, no! espera! necesito preparar mi equipaje!

Vegeta entrega a su mujer una fina caja de terciopelo negro.

- este es tu equipaje. toma y cierra la boca.

Al abrirlo la mirada de la mujer se ilumina con un soberbio collar de diamantes.

- Oh, Vegeta! es hermoso! muchas gracias!

- Que bueno que te agrade, mujer. por que es lo unico que llevaras encima durante los proximos dos dias.

FIN ! ñ_ñ

Holaaa! Pues creo que he quedado satisfecha con este experimento de fic ligero y sin pretensiones. Sobre todo estoy encantada con los reviews recibidos, cada uno de ellos fue como un obsequio en mañana de navidad. Mil gracias a todos por haber leido y reirse conmigo un rato. Any chan, maestra Dramaaa, nickrivers, Veg732, mirna, princesita orgullosa, any (no se si sea Any Chan jeje), y Bass. espero no haber omitido a nadie jejejeje muchas gracias y nos estamos leyendo por aqui!

Draga1.


End file.
